Sore Subject
by Random Mongoose
Summary: A simple miscalculation can leave us feeling cold. Numb. Broken. The mission was accomplished. But she had failed herself... Neji X Tenten


**Disclaimer****: Random Mongoose does not own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto in general.**

**________________****________________________________________________________**

To say that it was raining would be a definite understatement. It was downright pouring that night, in association with ear-splitting crashes of thunder and jolts of blinding-white lightening to complete the dark experience.

The door to the silent home swung open with a creak, the sound of rain and thunder intensifying for several moments. The inhabitant slowly shut it again as she entered her dim residence. She was still for an instant, seeming to listen to the pounding and lashing of the harsh wind and rain that occurred beyond her front door. Then she was walking further into her home, not bothering to remove her ninja sandals as she numbly dropped her house keys onto her kitchen table. She continued on mindlessly, as though in a trance; a predetermined destination in mind.

The thunder and lightening ensued simultaneously, allowing a brief glimpse of the kunoichi climbing a stairwell up to the second floor. She let a rain-soaked hand trail slightly behind her on the railing, leaving a slick stream of water in her wake.

Reaching the top, the young woman moved mechanically through her quarters until she reached the bathroom, darkened like everything else. Facing the mirror, she could only see her faint outline, and warily raised her hand to turn on the light switch. It flickered on, and the young kunoichi had to blink before she could fully see again.

There she was. Her empty chocolate-brown eyes stared at her disheveled appearance with a vacant look, almost cold and disgusted. Her hair was mussed and coming loose from the once-tight twin buns. Her eyes raked over her abrasions; the cuts here, the bruises there, the deep welt on her cheek darkening. Dried blood caked her lips and a few deeper lacerations on her body still dripped onto the tiled floor. Every article of clothing she was wearing was ripped and grubby, and when she returned her gaze to her eyes, she found that they looked hollow and broken.

The corners of her mouth turned down even farther. _She looked like crap._

The brown-haired kunoichi closed and locked the door before turning to the tub and opening the tap on hot. Steam began to rise from crystal-clear water as she took her time in removing her ragged clothes. In some instances she was delicate, and in others she viciously ripped the fabric off of her, but never once did her bare expression change. She laid her tainted weapons on the bathroom counter, the metal clinking as it slid against the marble. Once the garments lay in a pile at her feet, she raised her arms up and gingerly let her hair down, the chestnut locks tumbling free in waves.

The young woman tentatively stepped into the searing warmth of the tub and grit her teeth together as she felt a gasp of pain inhale through to her lungs, but she welcomed the pain; it made her feel alive. Without further hesitation she gently slid the rest of her abused body down into the depths of her tub, welcoming the stinging pain of the hot water. Within minutes her body had adapted and she relaxed somewhat comfortably, or as comfortable as her state of mind would allow.

She soon found that she couldn't fully settle down, and looked around her medium-sized bathroom in desolate frustration to find something to ease her mind. Her chocolate eyes landed on her kunai.

Groaning at the effort of having to get up again, the brown-haired kunoichi stretched one foot out of the tub and gingerly supported her weight as she reached for her beloved weapon lying on the counter, settling back into the piping hot water once she had retrieved it.

The young woman gently slid her index finger along the length of the dangerous ninja tool, the familiar object comfortable in her hands. She eyed the dark color of the steel and rubbed her palm against the flat side, making it shine.

It was so beautiful, this weapon of destruction. The sharp contours of the steel blade attracted her respectful gaze and moved her to admire it. This simple tool made her feel powerful, dangerous, a force to be reckoned with…it enhanced her pathetically weak body that was so prone to harm.

Eventually she leaned back, putting her head against the side of the tub and letting her hair hang over the end. Blank, emotionless eyes stared up at the ceiling as her mind unwillingly reminisced about the unfortunate events earlier that day.

It began as any normal day would have, with one exception. An opportunity presented itself based on the circumstances of her ability being a Chunin. For the first time ever, she was to go on a solo mission. Nobody would accompany her, not Gai-sensei, not Lee, not even Neji, because this was a mission for her and her alone. She would have the chance to take responsibility independently, and accomplish a mission based on her terms. She would get all the credit, and all the praise…and that is something to be highly appreciated when being on a team of prodigies and successful high-fliers.

The battered kunoichi sighed, her palms still gliding against the smooth surface of the kunai. She was previously taught for the task that she needed to do, and was positive that she could handle it perfectly.

Tenten shifted her weight slightly, for her back was starting to stick to the tub and it was quite unpleasant with the small laceration running down her back. All the cuts and bruises on her person stung with a relentless passion, throbbing and pushing a migraine towards her temple.

The brown-haired kunoichi tried to drown out her physical discomfort and thought back to her mission. It was considered a B Rank mission, because she was supposed draw out information from her target, and then assassinate him as soon as possible. Tenten had assured Tsunade a quick and easy mission, taken right out of the book. And so it had seemed at first.

Tenten's eyes squeezed shut of their own accord as her mind brought back the painful memories…a mistake, a miscalculation, and she had almost lost everything. Soon enough, the mission was accomplished, but it had not at all gone according to plan. She knew that there was the inevitable risk, but at least the option was better than death. And so, she blocked out her emotions and carried out her duties like a good ninja should.

The young woman's body shuddered, despite the heat. She opened her eyes, and stared at the amount of water in the tub; she had forgotten to shut it off.

Turning the knob with her foot, Tenten then settled back down in her previous position. Her body still ached all over, and for a split second her emotions escaped her; she let out a sob.

She knew that it was a high probability…especially in missions such as those. Yet she accepted it, because she believed that she could handle it…and she handled it, right? She was doing fine…

A bitter laugh escaped from the kunoichi's throat. Oh Kami, she didn't even believe herself. _How pathetic is that…_

Tenten regained her composure of a cold countenance. She gazed at the ceiling once more and continued stroking her beloved kunai with expert fingers. She knew the dangers of becoming a ninja, and she understood the consequences. This would make her a better kunoichi, she figured. She was learning that it's a cold, cruel world beyond the comforts of her home, and better to find out sooner rather than later. Yes, this experience changed her, but for better or worse, personally, she did not know. Be what she may to the world, she will have a different self-perspective from now on.

And now, she realized that in order to become a better kunoichi, she needed to abide by Ninja Rule Twenty-five. She would never show her emotions or let them get in the way of her line of duty. Self sacrifice was a stepping stone, sometimes even an honor in the role of a ninja. This mission made her realize that great shinobi have learned and accepted this…the lord Hokage Tsunade accepted this, and so she would too.

After coming to the conclusion, Tenten officially closed herself off to the sore subject. Give it a few days, and she'll be fine. All she had to do was hold it all in, and let it out in the form of her training. She would be the perfect tool, emotionless and as cold as steel…

A loud banging on her bathroom door instantly snapped Tenten out of her thoughts.

"Tenten? Tenten are you in there? Answer me!"

_Neji…_Tenten pondered, _Why was he in her house?_ She kept silent, wondering who told him about her mission.

"Tenten!" With a crash, Neji broke through her locked bathroom door. His bold white eyes darted around the room, quickly assessing the situation, before landing on Tenten. A light blush crept across his cheeks, and he quickly averted his eyes, but he stood his ground when he caught sight of the kunai.

"Tenten," Neji said breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

The kunoichi's expression didn't change at all during her teammate's disturbance. "It would appear, Neji, that I am taking a bath." She gently lifted a glistening leg briefly above the water, as if to give emphasis to her point, "And you broke down my door."

Neji could only stare at her as his mind registered Tenten's indifferent behavior. Something had gone horribly wrong with her mission. This was not the young woman he had known.

"Tenten" Neji averted his eyes from glimpsing at her more intimate areas and instead narrowed his gaze on the lethal weapon in her hands, made slippery by the water. He slowly took a few steps forward and kneeled down next to the tub, gradually grasping the edge in a careful manner so as not to cause her alarm. There was no response from the weapons mistress. Neji tentatively tried again.

"Tenten…what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten replied listlessly, watching her fingers toy with her kunai. "Nothing happened to me."

Neji's piercing white eyes were on her again, examining her blank features upon her countenance. "Don't lie to me, Tenten."

The brown-haired kunoichi was silent once more. Neji inwardly berated himself. She wasn't going to respond to harsh commands, especially not now. He decided to use a different tact.

"Hey…" the white-eyed prodigy spoke softly, almost in a whisper. He noticed the weapons mistress' demeanor immediately tense at his unfamiliar tone. It was a reaction nonetheless, and he needed to draw her out of the protective shell that she encased herself in, or else it was likely that he could lose a teammate. More so, he would lose a faithful companion, a close friend…a potential love. This young woman meant more to him than he could comprehend himself, and the long years of her being there by his side solidified the foundation of his feelings. And he couldn't lose her now…

Tenten was confused. She never heard Neji talk that way, ever. What was his deal, anyway? She obviously didn't want to talk, so why didn't he take the hint and leave? She had endured years of his superior attitude and his annoying silences…it was time for him to realize what it felt like. No, she wouldn't crumble; she wouldn't give in to his genius tricks and enable him to cause her to make a fool out of herself. This was a test; she had to learn to abide by Rule Twenty-five, and she would never fail herself again.

"Tenten…please talk to me"

Dear Kami he said "please". Was this the apocalypse or something? Tenten ignored him, but inside she was struggling to regain control of her emotions. Her face was still set as stone, and just as cold, but it could crack at any minute. _Please, just hold it together…_

"Please, let me in…I care about you…"

The kunai slipped.

Tenten gave a startled gasp as the sharp steel sliced a line across her palm, the sudden pain shocking her into immobility.

"Tenten!" Neji snatched the kunai from where it had fallen into the tub and threw it away from the two of them. He leaned over and tried to grab Tenten's arm.

The kunoichi had dropped her palm into the tub, watching as the blood from the wound dispersed into the water in faint tendrils. Her mind didn't register the sting anymore, but instead focused on the Hyuuga's words. He said that he cared about her…

"Look at what you did to yourself! Tenten, what were you thinking?"

Tenten frowned, a prick of anger seeping into her numbed thoughts. "_You_ did this to me you self-absorbed moron! I'd be more attentive to myself if I were _alone_."

There was silence once again in the bathroom. Tenten shifted her arm out of Neji's grasp and gently stroked her cut with her other hand. The white-eyed prodigy watched her with his intense gaze, waiting for her anger to simmer down so he could talk to her rationally.

A few minutes passed, and eventually she was still. Neji could perceive her forbidden emotions in her eyes: sadness, hurt, bitterness, disgust, hate…

The Hyuuga took the kunoichi's face in his hands and made her meet his eyes.

"Please don't hate yourself Tenten, you are not broken…you are perfect in my eyes."

The words struck the weapons mistress deep, and she could no longer hold back the emotion dammed within her. Tears flowed from her chocolate eyes and ran in rivers, all the helplessness and loathing pouring from her soul, finally cleansing it.

In her lapse of control, Tenten lurched forward and clutched at the front of Neji's pale robes, tugging him as close as possible. She buried her face into his chest, her own heaving with pain and sorrow.

The white-eyed prodigy ignored the fact that she was soaking wet, ignored the blood that was seeping from her sliced hand into his clothes, and embraced her entire body within his reach and lifted her from the tub. Gently, steadily, he turned and carried her into her bedroom, laying her on top of the silken sheets with care. He crawled in next to her and continued to hold her as she let her heart scream out in agony.

Tenten held her teammate in a vice grip, pulling him to her until there was no possible space between them. She wanted his care, his guidance. He would know what to do; he would make everything alright again. He always knew how to care for her; how to make her better whenever she was injured…he could still help her now.

"Shh…" Neji cooed, "It'll be alright."

His soft, gentle voice flooded harmoniously through Tenten's ears. Her body began to relax and loosen from its previous tense position. Her heaving gasps quieted down to occasional shudders, and the rivers stopped flooding from her eyes.

The weapons mistress inhaled a deep breath, intoxicating her senses with Neji's scent. Her mind settled down into a tired, comfortable state as warmth finally started to enter her heart again.

Neji maneuvered a blanket to cover her bare form and folded his arm tightly around her frame, keeping her close and protected. He nuzzled his face to her forehead in a rare expression of his true feelings and kissed it.

"Don't ever change like that…I refuse to lose you that way"

Tenten wearily closed her eyes as the warmth began to spread throughout her numb body in response to his words. Yes, she was right. Everything would be fine now.

"You'll always be my Tenten, no matter what," Neji stated in finality. He kissed her again and fell silent. The brown-haired kunoichi nodded her head a fraction of an inch so that he would know she understood him.

The forgotten rain tapped lightly against the windows, the thunder now far-off. Tenten felt herself slipping off into sleep, where she could recuperate her broken spirit; it was already on its way to recovery, thanks to the stable soul beside her.

Change was inevitable, but she would not be lost. She promised herself this much. This she would not fail.

The End


End file.
